The Forgotten Soldier
by Geekedoutrightnow
Summary: When her commanding ship gets attacked while on a rescue Misson to earth, Amelia Jackson is stranded and has to adapt to earth. and very quickly before she is found by the wrong people, luckily she is found by a certain super soldier who takes a liking to her


'Command, this is scouting team IEARC. We have found the casualties are we a go ?"

"This is command, scouting soldier Jackson you are go for evacuation"

I was about to send the task force into the wreckage of the ship when i heard alarms in my ear. "Command what's going on" I was trained to not show fear but watching each member of my team being phased back turned my stomach. I knew i wasn't going home.

'Amelia Jackson we cannot phase you back. We are under attack from the Zarlock empire. So until further notice you have been promoted to general and personally i have granted access to you full powers, wings included Escape Amelia. LIVE!"

I shuddered as the noises i heard next let me know the soldier who answered was dead. For the next few minutes I tried to contact command. But at no avail. All I got were human radio waves meaning my ship was gone. My crew were gone. My fiancée was gone. My whole entire race was gone. I am the only Ricoschian warrior left. In the entire universe.

I sat down on a hard sandy looking surface, took off my heavy rescue combat gear and put on more lightweight armour with wing caps. I stretched and grimaced realising my wings won't form until the next day. I grimace again thinking of the horrible idea of actually talking to the humans.

In Ricoschia we were taught to never land, interact or even think about earth. We heard it was a planet of doomed souls, full of conflict and death. None of us like that idea of earth. Except me. I was fascinated with the people humans called 'superheroes'. It made me laugh because your superheroes were are normal in Ricoschia. Everyone had powers and only a select few had wings.

The ones who had wings were regarded as _our_ superheroes, meaning our gods found no fault with the chosen individual and decided to bestow the highest honour on them. Having wings meant you had a limited amount of control of every power known.

Many winged Ricoschians formed a league so to speak and they named it "Asteri soturi" meaning star warriors.

They protected us against hostile forces of over five millennia until the year of tuomio(judgement). I was ten in human years but in Ricoschian time I was thirteen as time passes faster in Ricoschia.

It was horrible in the years that followed. I watched as my family was literally ripped apart by the Zarlock empire. I watched as my parents and brothers heads fell from their necks. All because of me. I caused the destruction of the old realm. I caused what was left of us to board great proud starships and flee into space. And now I'm the last hope of keeping the Ricoschian species alive.

When I was 17 in human years, I was forced into the military. Compulsory Conscription they called it and another three years later I was placed into the I.E.A.R.C (Immediate Evac and Rescue Corps) and I was the Leader on my first scouting mission.

I cursed to myself for taking it on. One of our cruisers carrying weapons and prisoners from the neighbouring realm had crashed on earth signalling for help. I remember scanning the wreck for life and finding one sole survivor. I still remember her file.

Mia Andrews

20 years old (17 human years)

Injured left leg and right arm due to gunfire

Immediate evac needed

I shook my head clear of all the memories and stood up looking at my HMD (holographic map device) figuring out where to go after I got Mia out.

I shrugged and held out my contactor. I fired it up and spoke. "Mia Andrews this is general Amelia Jackson of the IEARC I'm here to get you out please send your location so I can come get you." I pressed a glowing green button on the small disc that detects Ricoschian life and away it flew.

I sat down and pulled out an evac kit, ready for when mia sent the disc back. A couple of hours passed and it started to get dark. I didn't like the dark or this planet as I've heard the horrible things the male population can do. I took out my pistol and ak-47. Even though I don't like this planet i really like the weaponry.

I sighed as I realised the disc wasn't coming back and retracted my armour so I was wearing my zero suit which looked a lot like earth's military uniforms, set up a holographic security field and fell asleep.

Hoping I would live through the night.


End file.
